Conventional container is composed of a single thick resin layer. Because of this, the heat is hardly conducted while thermal process is applied externally to the container. The sample in the container cannot be heated and cooled effectively. In addition, flexibility in a part of an outer surface of the container which is contacted with a container supporter is out of consideration. Therefore, the container and the container supporter are contacted insufficiently, resulting in poor heat transfer coefficency therebetween.
An object of present invention is to effectively transmit a heating or a cooling from outside, to the sample, to which the thermal process is required to be applied, solving such conventional problem.